


Girls' Night In

by ElAlmaDelMar



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Nami, Alpha/Beta.Omega Dynamics, F/F, Furry, Intersex Female Character, Knotting, Mentioned Nami/others, No Dialogue, Omega on Top, i don't make the rules, look this is One Piece if you weren't already a furry you are now, we know she's sailing the seas getting all the women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/pseuds/ElAlmaDelMar
Summary: Nami has always had a weakness for certain kinds of women.A/B/O/tober Day 13: Interspecies relationships
Relationships: Nami/Wanda (One Piece)
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Girls' Night In

Nami has always had a weakness for certain kinds of women. 

_Beautiful_ women, she'll admit to out loud. That part is self-explanatory. But there's more to it than that. She has stolen from beautiful women without a second's regret, whether in a flash of clever fingers picking a pocket or making off with a purse, or running longer cons that required her to play the part of a helpless, innocent little orphan girl. 

The women who really enthrall her aren't just beautiful — and in truth, physical beauty is usually a secondary quality. There's an _attitude_ that truly draws her in, a sense of calm confidence and competence that fills her stomach with butterflies and leaves her weak at the knees. 

It's a funny thing, isn't it? Everyone stereotypes alphas as wanting submissive, docile omegas, or perhaps to tame the fire out of a bratty, too-independent O. But Nami likes them best when they show her they don't need her, when they stand on their own and see her, or any alpha, as an optional partner rather than a needed protector. 

Carina was like that. She _used_ her image as an unbonded female omega, everything people saw as weak and helpless, to run the most beautiful cons Nami ever saw. One night, when they were leaning together against the chill of the East Blue winter, Carina had admitted to her that even if she ever found someone she wanted to spend her whole life with, she wouldn't let them bond her — and her perfect person, the one who she'd choose like that, would understand and let her stay free. 

And then, of course, Carina had betrayed her — or so she'd thought, for long painful years. But the supposed betrayal was all part and parcel of loving women for their independence and fearless will to seize what they wanted. Nami accepted the pain and swallowed it down. 

Over the years, there have been others — omegas, betas, even a few alphas who caught her eye. That Marine swordswoman that Zoro seems to be vaguely allergic to would be an _amazing_ whirlwind in bed, Nami is sure — although she's smart enough not to take that risk. A night of passion is _so_ not worth getting arrested. 

And here on Zou, helping the Minks repair the damage left by Kaido's men, she's falling all over again. 

If she had ever imagined being in this situation — which she hasn't — she would have thought that she couldn't be attracted to someone so far off from human. Her only frame of reference, really, would have been Chopper — and, ew. He's far too cute and innocent. 

Wanda isn't innocent or childlike. She's tough, businesslike, and yet kind, with a commanding presence that utterly dwarfs her sweet omega scent. She is, in a word, _fascinating_ , and Nami finds herself fighting a strong, ridiculous temptation to follow Wanda around like a little puppy herself. 

But that's no way to appeal to a woman like her, and there are people here who need help. So instead, she sets to with a will, genuinely wanting to help and also hoping that it might help her catch Wanda's eye. 

_Victory._

The clothes-trading tradition is an odd one, but as Wanda laces her into the blue dress, she understands entirely — she's engulfed in her scent, enwrapped in it, and she has to bite her lip against the stirring between her legs. _Oh_ , she's got it bad, and getting excited from the way Wanda's hands move gently up her sides with the lacing, claws just barely scraping her skin… 

_Oh._ The Mink meets her gaze, and Nami sees an equal heat there. 

"Wanda…" The name leaves her lips as barely more than a breath, and she raises her hands to brush lightly against the soft fur of Wanda's cheeks. It's a slow, telegraphed motion; she can't summon enough coherence to ask in words, but she can make it infinitely easy to duck away if the touch isn't wanted. 

Wanda doesn't. She leans into Nami's hands, and the light brush turns into a deeper caress down her jawline, Nami's fingers finding the scent glands that everyone — human or Mink or anything else — has to mark the people they're closest with. It's the spark that starts the fire; as Nami's hands glide over the sensitive glands, Wanda lets loose a deep rumbling groan and her nails dig into Nami's sides through the open lacing of her dress. 

She gazes into Wanda's deep brown eyes, and for a moment, all is still, all is potential, and a wordless communication passes between them. 

_Yes? Yes._

It's funny, Nami thinks in a whirlwind haze, that no sooner did they get into each other's clothes than they're busy tearing each other out of them. 

She's careful with the dress, with the pearls — these beautiful things deserve good treatment. But when it comes to her jeans and bikini top on Wanda, she nearly tears them trying to get the other woman bare. She thinks she might have broken a nail on the sturdy denim, but can't bring herself to care as they tumble onto Wanda's bed. 

They wrestle playfully on the bed, each of them seeking half-seriously to gain the upper hand and pin the other down, but Nami can barely coordinate herself. The sensation of warm living fur against her bare skin is like nothing she's imagined before. Even the most casual touch feels like a caress, and every nerve in her body is burning. The more intimate touches — the caress of silky fur against her nipples, her belly, her inner thighs, her rapidly stiffening cock — are already half undoing her, and when she manages to pin Wanda down, she knows the other woman let her win. 

That's just fine by her. 

The one awkwardness she's really not prepared for is that you can't particularly kiss the way she's used to when the other party has a muzzle, and Wanda's equally unsure how to kiss someone who _doesn't_. But that's hardly enough to ruin the passion of the moment; it just takes a little figuring out, a minute or two of delightful experimentation, and then they've got the hang of it and Nami's lips part to welcome Wanda in. 

Wanda's tongue is _long._ Oh my. 

She's got one furry, silky thigh trapped between hers, and she grinds down against it, rubbing herself shamelessly against Wanda — showing her just how much she wants her, wet and hard both, her body so eager for this foreign but oh-so-welcome experience. Everything about Wanda feels different, a new and eye-opening experience — and yet, so much familiarity at the same time. Nami knows how to please a woman. She's going to make this the best night of Wanda's _life._

And the sentiment seems very much returned. Wanda worms a hand between them, circles one of Nami's nipples with a light, careful claw, and Nami _whimpers_ — it's so different from a fingernail, so different from any other touch she's experienced to date. 

The process of exploring each other is blissful; Nami discovers that Wanda is an absolute fiend for fingers in her hair, going limp and boneless as Nami's clever fingers massage her skull; Wanda in return unlocks the secret of just how sensitive Nami's nipples really are, and how she'll squirm and whimper in a most un-alpha-like way when they're given sufficient attention. It doesn't take long before Nami is panting against her, rocking her hips in tight, desperate little thrusts that slide her cock against the extra-soft fur of Wanda's lower belly. 

_Please._

_Yes._

Wanda rolls her onto her back and straddles her; Nami couldn't ask for better, savoring the beautiful sight of the proud, nude Mink arching over her as she sinks down onto her alpha shaft. She grips soft-furred hips and groans in the back of her throat as Wanda takes her in, tight and wet and oh so good. 

And then they're moving together, Wanda setting their pace with firm confidence and Nami left to keep up with her, to arch up in time as Wanda rolls her hips down. That same confidence she's admired since they met is on full display; there's no submission here.

Just how she likes it. 

She doesn't last long; all their teasing and play has her already sensitive, and she has to bite her lip and struggle for control, to ensure that she doesn't pop her knot too soon. When she realizes how close she is, she cups a hand over Wanda's mound, finding her clit and letting Wanda rock into her hand with each movement. The passivity is unlike her, but Wanda's assurance deserves to be spotlighted, framed, displayed for the beauty she is. 

The roll of their bodies becomes fragmented, irregular, stuttering, and Nami can feel Wanda's inner muscles fluttering around her, alternately loosening in readiness for a knot and tensing in anticipation of the lock to come. And finally, finally she drives herself upward, _hard_ , letting loose all of her control to let her knot inflate and lock, and Wanda howls her pleasure over her, clenching down on Nami in a perfect lock, and oh, _oh_. 

They come to rest twined together, and Nami sighs in contentment at the lock, stroking her fingers through Wanda's hair. 

In the morning, there will be ruined homes to rebuild and injured Minks to care for, devastation to clear and dangers to face. But for right now, all they think about is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/SWVYBBn)!


End file.
